A noble heart
by GnomeyOne
Summary: Something found on a journey home will change things. (OC based story)
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew rather harshly as it ushered in a chill from the north. The warmth of summer was quickly fading and winter was fast approaching as small party of dwarves moved towards home after trading with nearby humans. Somehow in the drowning howling of it all he had heard the cry and it called to him and without a word he rushed to the source of the sound. A difficult task since the wind cast the sound all around but as if pulled by an invisible force he found the origin.

The cry came from a small child, curled up in a stone crack they'd managed to crawl into. Immediately his head whipped around looking for their parents or at least the remains of them yet nothing but the rocky plains met his gaze. Attention then returned back to the child still sobbing though when they registered his appearance tried to press farther into the unyielding stone.

At their fear he dropped his pack and squatted offering a hand waiting patiently for them to make the first move. As he waited he studied what he could see of the child in the shadows they were dirty, with torn clothes and matted hair. Poor thing had been through a hard time and it didn't surprise him that they shrunk away. It was the basic instinct to survive. Time ticked by and he heard his party approaching and he worried what their presence would do so he offered a silent prayer to Mahal that the child budged before they arrived.

Slowly the sobs quieted and little by little they crept towards him. As the light cast upon them he could see that this was one of his own, a child of the stone and a quiet anger bubbled in him. A human child was expected as they had some settlements nearby and plausible that the child wandered off and got lost but the nearest dwarven settlement laid in the Blue, at least a day and a half's journey from here.

But he quickly banished the thoughts that swirled with his anger this was no time to let his mind run away with stories. Finally the child was in full view and he leaned forward offering his hand again with a soft smile. Shyly they took it and allowed him to pull them forward into an embrace, shushing them as they tensed when his party descended. In a moment or two the child went limp in his grip and panic took over as he pulled them back relieved to see they still drew breath. His parties voices finally being heard in his ears.

"Thorin…." A voice called drawing from the memory of that day on the plains to his home in the Blue. He was stiff from sitting so long, blinking he brought the room back into focus to see his sister's form. Standing and stretching he grunted a reply though she just shook her head rattling her braided raven hair. "Where were you?"

"The plains….." offering as he picked up his pipe from the mantel and prepped it for a smoke. A sigh fell from her lips as she picked up her sewing basket, settled onto a nearby stool and set to work repairing a torn tunic. "Why there?" asking but not looking up from her task.

"Óin came by today." And a soft ah rang out as if Dis had just put two and two together. "She's well I take it, the girl you found?" Thorin lit his pipe and mulled over the healer's words then nodded affirming her words. "Well enough though he is concerned that she has not uttered a word since awaking. He wonders if my presence might help."

"It might, you found her and to awake in a strange place with not a known face would be hard." Dis swiftly added several stiches to the hole in the fabric. "I would heed his words, for both your sakes." Thorin took a breath from his pipe and blew a line a smoke. "Why both our sakes?"

"You've been lost in that day since you came back. Mulling over every possible thing that could lead to her being left yet the truth lies with this child. Get her to tell her tale and both you will rest easier." Thorin sat thoughtful for a moment then offered her a nod before taking his leave.

Dis's words where true and deciding he would heed them as he set upon a path to walk off his stiffness. Tomorrow he would pay her a visit and possible put the whole matter to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold day broke setting the mountain abuzz with life as everyone went about their day's work. Thorin met with various dwarves to begrudgingly deal with trading contracts, inventory lists and coffer counts. The weight of a crown could seem light to all but who wore it. It didn't take long for midday to come around, giving him a much needed break from it all. It was in this time away from his duties he chose to keep to his sister's words and visit the child.

As he walked Thorin mulled over how to approach the situation at hand. Hoping all it took was his presence to have the matter of her lost state figured out since he wasn't sure how to handle children. Finding the door he sought Thorin knocked and found it was quickly answered by Óin who ushered him in without a word, knowing why he had come, and then swiftly led him to the child's room.

There he saw a handsome older woman sitting on the bed humming a soft tune. In one hand she held a comb, the other wrapped around a squirming child and like that she worked on taming the mangled auburn locks while the girl tried to patiently sit through the process.

But upon noticing his presence the woman stalled in her task; unwinding from the girl and rose to greet him. "Balsa daughter of Baldin son of Baldor my lord." Óin gave introduction and she gave a bowing of her head in respect, a gesture Thorin returned. In hushed words from the elder the girl gave a small bow which he also returned.

Silence fell but it was swiftly filled with an offer of refreshments, a task it seemed both Óin and Balsa needed to do. Before the elder woman left she pressed the comb into Thorin's palm with a soft smile then with that he was left alone with the girl. She sat staring at the covers, fiddling with the hem of the blanket she was curled under.

She reminded him of Dis in her youth, begging for more stories and pouting when told to go to sleep. The memory brought a quiet chuckle letting some of his apprehension fade he took a few more steps into the room. It was a small recovery room set aside for those in need filled with sturdy furniture and kept warm by a small hearth.

"You leave me at a disadvantage little one, you know my name but I do not know yours." Thorin said surprised to have his words met by piercing blue eyes before they quickly returned to the covers. It was a start and pressing forward added "Then you mean to keep me guessing?" The words came out harsher then he meant.

Hastily she shook mangled locks and gripped tighter at the blanket and Thorin let out a quiet sigh. She'd been through enough without him growling at her. It would seem this wouldn't be as easy as he had hoped. A new approach was needed so with gradual steps he settled in the chair next to the bed, placing the comb on the side table even though her hair was a disgraceful mess he wasn't sure she'd let him fix it now. "I believe for now little one will do."

Bright blue eyes flashed up to him and he offered a smile which was shyly returned. Why were kids so complicated? Thorin thought back to when they still resided in Erebor, though bitterly tainted those memories were the ones of his siblings offered some guidance in this. "Do you know the tale of Durin's awaking little one?"

A shaking of her head no brought up that bubble of anger he'd felt that day on the plains. What child of the stone did not know the beginnings of their people? For songs and lore where part of being a dwarf. Thorin wondered about the child and who would be so cruel to deny her their histories. Well then maybe a story would loosen her tongue; make her ask questions like his siblings did. It was with that thought in mind he began the sung tale of Durin's awakening.

_"The world world was young, the mountains green,_

_No stain yet on the Moon was seen,_

_No words were laid on stream or stone,_

_When Durin woke and walked alone."_

By the time he came to the part about runes of power on the door the girl had fallen asleep. A content ball lost in dreamland. Thorin rose, pulling the blankets tighter around the slumbering form and crept to the door. Not at all shocked to see the pair of adults chatting away outside when he exited, since he'd long ago figured out their politeness was a rouse to leave him alone with her.

Thorin bid them each a nod before taking his leave to return to his duties though he was curtain his mind would not be on them but lost in the puzzle that was the found girl.


	3. Chapter 3

"Not a word?" Dis questioned after Thorin recalled events when he returned that evening. Thorin shook his head as he watched the swirling smoke rise from his pipe. His sister had nearly toppled him over when he returned begging for news on the girl and the fact that he had none seemed to do nothing to kill her curiosity. Thorin would not admit it aloud but he felt the same.

"One would think after what she must have been through she would be abundant with tales to tell." She said sitting on her stool by the fire before she lost herself in thought. Thorin watched her brow crease as she gnawed at her lower lip slightly. It was how their mother was whenever something weighed on her mind and Dis looked so much like her now it tugged at his heart. They were half a world away from where the woman who gave them life lay but so much of her heart was scattered across this world.

It pained Thorin to think on it. Of the many that were like his mother, alone in their stolen mountain with so many pieces of their hearts scattered to the winds and likely never to return. His hand clenched into the fabric of his trousers as he pulled deeply on his pipe. Before he could dwell much more on the sour thought his sister's husband crashed into the room. He smelled of a tavern and his entrance could have awoken Durin himself.

Dis quickly arose to aid the stumbling dwarf as he slurred praises at her. Thorin sniffed not impressed. He watched as she artfully helped the other out of the room towards their chamber and Thorin puffed on his pipe in distaste of the other's display. It took sometime before Dis returned looking like a drained warrior. "By Durin's beard that dwarf!" she grumbled as she scooped up her basket and replaced the contents into it. Her outburst brought a faint smile to Thorin's lips who had busied himself with some official papers while she'd handled the drunk.

"Indeed…" he tried to sound distant and lost but the look he was shot told him he failed. "Don't you start!" Dis wagged a stubby finger at him with a look that could have sharpened the edge of a blade and Thorin playfully put his hands up knowing it was wise not to tangle with her when she was at wits end.

"Never dearest sister." He said with a chuckle as he rose to kiss her forehead and whispering softly "Never." And that was that she deflated tiredly into his chair, Thorin let her be as he packed up his work along with hers and placed them each in their proper places. "Go to bed, I'll finish here."

But Dis shook her head tiredly, her gaze focused on the fire. Something weighed on her mind that much he could see yet he knew she wouldn't speak of it if he pried so he let her be as he finished the little tasks of the night.

"You'll go see her again won't you?" the question was uttered so softly that Thorin strained to hear it. He wondered what brought it on, had they not just spoke of the girl and her mysteries? Did she really think he could leave it at that? Dis's gaze swept from the fire towards him and he saw the hint of sadness within, at once he abandoned his work to go to her.

"Of course I shall." Kneeling, taking her hands in his as concern washed over him "What brings this on?"

Dis sat silent for a moment, her eyes inspecting their hands before answering "I dislike thinking that there could be some kindred heartsick with worry over her. Left to think this world took yet another thing from them." And it was with her last words Thorin pulled her into a hug.

She was so young when they lost everything and he almost forgot just how young. That most of her own kin was but a flicker of a memory to her and that all she really knew was the hardship of the world. For some time now they only had each other and it was that bond that had saved them both during some of their darkest times. He saw that Dis only wanted such a thing for the child.

"I promise we will learn her story and ease all hearts involved." And with that she squeezed him; burying her face into his shoulder. It was like that they lingered as the fire died down in the hearth and night ticked on. Eventually Dis broke the embrace, straightening herself then bidding a good night as she headed to bed and Thorin nodded as he watched her walk down the hall to her chamber.

Thorin remained awhile longer mulling over the night and the memories it drugged up till his mind was too exhausted forcing him to retire for the night.

Morning soon came as a flurry of life came to the mountain chasing away the quiet of the night. Thorin dealt with his duties swiftly, determined to see the girl that day. But as time ticked on and the day waned he wondered if he would actually make it that was till Balin took his work and shooed him saying something about giving a greeting to his cousins. Thorin quickly remembered that there wasn't much that slipped past the elder dwarf and with a grateful nod he headed off.

Óin answered his knock, a flash of surprise registering on his face but he let him in and led him to the room. Thorin noted that Glóin, brother to Óin, was playing a game of checkers with her and losing from what he could tell. Her hair was now tamed, braided into two tails that hung behind her ears and she wore a wide smile as the game went on. A small giggle filled the space when the older dwarf faked shock when she won and he demanded to have a rematch later before getting up to leave.

A brief greeting was exchanged between them, Thorin remembering to mention Balin before he settled into the chair next to her. Her smile dimmed as the merriment faded but it didn't completely leave her face. Thorin noticed that she had a smattering of freckles across her cheeks that must have been hidden by the grime.

He picked up a game piece, running a thumb over the cool metal of the finely crafted set. "Another game little one?" he offered but she shook her head, rattling her braids as she packed away the checkers and set the game aside on the side table. She took a small book from the table and handed it to him then settled back against the pillows.

It was a book of tales the ruins on the cover conveyed to him. The corners of his mouth lifted in a smile, it would seem she wished to hear more about their kin and so he would oblige. He opened to the first tale and began to read.

The room became alive with the sounds of the story as Thorin fell into the rhythm of reading aloud. She giggled and gasped egging him on as the tale continued and he began to throw in some sound effects as the story hit its climax. Thorin must have made too much noise as a worried Óin swiftly came in and the dwarf lord bit back his laughter at the confused look he shot them when he found nothing wrong.

Thorin finished the tale just as she gave a yawn. Setting the book aside, he stood but hands grasped his sleeve. "You must rest now little one, I promise I'll return." Halfhearted they released him and gave a nod of understanding as he took his leave.

**(( A/N: Thank you my dear readers for being patient, I had medical problems last month it was hard to get back to writing after I recovered but I did and this should update more frequently. Again thank you for waiting so long, hope you enjoy it!))**


End file.
